


Ben Solo

by LogaBoga



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogaBoga/pseuds/LogaBoga





	Ben Solo

Sinking in agony, will there be escape?  
The Suffering will only continue at this rate  
I need help, a key to open the gate  
People offer help but where are they when you need them most? They're fake.

Who am I, what do I do?  
I only feel whole when I am with you.  
Who am I, what do I do?  
I only feel whole when I am with you.

I don't think I have the strength to do this on my own  
I am afraid I will end up alone  
I don't even feel like myself, the pain goes straight to the bone  
My own home doesn't even feel like home.

Who am I, what do I do?  
I only feel whole when I am with you.  
Who am I, what do I do?  
I only feel whole when I am with you.


End file.
